Paleta de colores rojizos
by Liridetti
Summary: Al final... se había encaprichado con un rostro artificial; uno de sonrisas con aroma a atardecer, y miradas vivaces.


**_D gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_**

* * *

 _i. Matiz difuso._

* * *

Lavi era el sol que resplandecía, e iluminaba los días nublados con su sonrisa de perlas satinadas, y ella, contrario a lo que debería encajar, **_no_** era la luna; más bien, Miranda era la oscuridad que se encuentra en un abismo sin fondo o una húmeda alcantarilla. Espesa y llena de inseguridades.

Por eso, cuando el pequeño roce lleno de preocupación acarició su mano, se vio más asustada de lo que hubiera debido, y el sincero "¿Estás bien?" de Lavi en medio de la catástrofe, le había echo experimentar mayor consuelo del permitido.

—Lo estoy.

Se acurrucó en el sentimiento que le produjo ese gesto de amabilidad; alivio... y un atisbo de seguridad.

—Vamos, levántate—la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaban y su corazón corría desbocado dentro de su pecho. Aún sosteniéndola por el brazo, la miró a los ojos—.No podemos rendirnos, los demás nos necesitan.

La tierra era humedecida por sangre y cenizas, y en medio de la estela de humo con olor metálico, Lavi fue como un delgado hilo de agua cristalina que la ayudó a continuar el resto de esa fatídica batalla que estalló espontáneamente y los tomó a todos por sorpresa.

A partir de ese instante, toda una maraña de sucesos comenzó a anudarse, con hilos entrecruzados con la guerra de los exorcistas, y su contienda interior, alimentada por un vago deseo de _poder tocar el sol con los dedos._

Por desgracia, Miranda había olvidado que los que nacían miserables, no podían cambiar su destino, y que las calamidades impregnadas en su piel no podían ser borradas, ni con lágrimas, ni besos, ni con caricias...

* * *

 _ii. Sonrisa acrílica._

* * *

—¡Hey, Miranda!—ella se dio la vuelta asustada, como si de repente haber tomado la bandeja de comida que le había servido Jerry hubiera alterado el orden natural de las cosas. Lavi corría hacia ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro, agitando la mano como un saludo.

—¿H-hola?—él le dedicó una sonrisa y pasó a pedir a Jerry lo que deseaba, Miranda hizo ademán de irse, sin embargo, él la detuvo y le pidió que lo esperara un momento hasta que su orden estuviera lista.

Transcurrieron alrededor de cinco minutos para que la bandeja con la comida estuviera lista, y ambos fueran juntos a la mesa en la que estaban Allen y Lenalee cenando.

"Es muy extraño sentirse más cerca"

¿Tal vez estaba pensándolo demasiado?

Solo hablaban un poco más...

Pero...

Le gustaba mucho escuchar su voz.

* * *

 _iii. Paradoja sabor cereza._

* * *

Mil atardeceres eran inmortalizados en las hebras sangrientas de Lavi, libertad y plenitud desprendía de su aroma veraniego, y la vida de los bosques fragantes de rocío brillaba en su descubierta piedra esmeralda.

Miranda tenía en sus dedos, el pulso de un animal asustado; que tiembla a ser aprisionado por las espinas de una trampa; y en cada onda de su cabello, el color de la naturaleza muerta, esa que es pisada por las personas sin cuidado, y que sólo es percibida ante el crujir de las ramas y hojas secas bajo los pies.

 _crack, crack, crack_

Juntos eran la pintura blanca y negra, los dos opuestos contrarios, que al juntarse formaban un tono gris opaco.

Al ver el lienzo pintado con sus colores:

(Lavi lo miraría sin inmutarse)

(Miranda se culparía por dejar un color tan lamentable)

Aún así... _ella creyó que podía funcionar._

* * *

 _iv. Lienzo roto._

* * *

—Lo siento—su mano aprisionada en la de Lavi tembló ligeramente. Lo vio negar, su rasgos permanecían serios (Tan... ¿serios?), no habían emitido palabra alguna, tampoco ella había dado indicios de revelar lo que sentía, sin embargo, parecía que había leído a través de su alma, y había averiguado lo que guardaba (¿Tal vez solo era demasiado transparente?)

—Yo...—Miranda quiso buscar algún medio para escapar de esa situación tan tensa, pero el verde que la miraba fijamente y casi sin brillo la había aprisionado como una cárcel de lianas que se habían aferrado a sus muñecas sin compasión. Él bajó lentamente su mano, (a medio camino de tocar su mejilla) y finalmente, soltó el agarre frío que había detenido su temblorosa trayectoria.

Lavi negó otra vez, y le dio la espalda para alejarse allí, dejándola perpleja, con un nudo en la garganta y las piernas temblorosas.

Se mordió el labio y se miró la mano que Lavi había tomado hacía unos minutos, de alguna forma pensó que su tacto sería cálido y cosquilleante, pero resultó ser como un iceberg, helado y seco; aún sus pasos eran audibles, y la desdibujada silueta engullida por la oscuridad del pasillo. Lágrimas calientes se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas.

Se había encaprichado con un rostro artificial...

De una _mentira._

Porque Lavi era en realidad el nombre número cuarenta y nueve de las facetas interminables a las que debía amoldarse por el bien de la historia que debía plasmar en papel, aquel que tenía el nombre de nacimiento borroso en su mente, y era aplastado bajo el montón de textos y palabras que tenía que aprender; y Miranda una muñeca deshilachada que se pinchaba los dedos con agujas, y observaba su reflejo en el espejo desquebrajado de la habitación, y tenía una colección de peluches remendados para recordar las cenizas de las que se había levantado.

Al final...

Miranda resultó ser una estrella con luz propia.

Y Lavi un vástago errante por la historia, que no sabía si sus sonrisas eran de verdad.

 **.**


End file.
